Manny And His Granddaughter
by Empv
Summary: Manny is trying to babysit his granddaughter Apples.
1. chapter 1

Manny and his wife Ellie lived a long happy life . The world's problems were solved

. Everyone's happy that Sid just got a new girlfriend. Diego and Shira had their cub and named him ,Ranger. Crash and Eddie were still up to no good .

Everything was normal, but ,while Manny was minding his own business he heard footsteps nearby. It wasn't his footsteps. He turned around, it was Peaches ,his daughter and his son-in-law ,Julian ,and a baby mammoth behind them.

"Who is this?" asked Manny in confusion.

"This is Apples ,she's our daughter. We are going to be letting her stay with you." explained Peaches.

"Why?" asked Manny

"Because me and Julian have to visit his parents . So we decided to leave Apples with you." said Peaches.

"Oh." went Manny as he looked down at Apples. She smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2:Getting To Know Each Other

Peaches and Julian were gone, that gave Manny some time to get to know his granddaughter.

"So,Apples,what do you like to do?", he asked.

"I like building snowmen with my parents, I like snowboarding log pieces, and,I like to eat apples..which is,also,my name.", listed Apples excitedly. She started giggling happily and Manny chuckled.

"Well, you seem like a fun kid.", said Manny. He started to walk off and Apples followed him.

"C'mon, I got some people I would like you to meet.", said Manny.

"Your friends that I heard about from Mom?", guessed Apples.

Manny turned around "How did you guess?". He asked them with a big smile on his face.

"Well, Mom told me about them, answered Apples

"That gives you a chance to meet them.",Manny and Apples start walking together.


	3. Chapter 3:Hi Im Ranger

Manny's friends, Diego,Sid and the others were all minding their own business until they heard the booming noise out of Manny's mammoth nose. That made Sid jump and then, he fell down on his chest! Sid's girlfriend ,Brooke ,giggled,"Oh Sid you get so jumpy."

Sid got up chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. Manny was walking up to them. Everyone came up to greet him.

"Oh, it's just you, Manny.", said Sid.

Diego walked past him.

"You were scared because of Manny, right, Sid?",asked Diego with a smirk on his face.

"No, he's our friend! Why should I be ever scared of him?", said Sid with a awkward smile on his face.

"Right.",said Diego.

He kept walking towards Manny. His son, Ranger, stayed shyly behind him. While behind his father, he spotted Apples behind Manny. Ranger felt his heart beeping, Apples looks like a very beautiful to him,which made him walk towards her.

"Hi I'm Ranger.",Ranger introduced himself.

"I'm Apples.",said Apples sweetly.

Manny and Diego both looked down at what was going on.

Diego felt proud of himself.

"Hey, Manny look..Ranger made a friend!", he shouted happily with a big smile on his face. He got closer to his son, "Right Ranger?"

Ranger hummed in agreement with a smile on his face to how beautiful Apples looks.


	4. Chapter 4:Talking Together

Sometime Later~

Ranger and Apples were walking together. Everyone else was chatting,

"So are you from around here?", asked Ranger curiously.

"No, not from here.",answered Apples.

"Then, where are you from? You gotta be from around somewhere.",offered Ranger. "Well, I live further away here with my Mom and Dad.",answered Apples.

"Where are your Mom and Dad?", asked Ranger.

"Oh they're doing something that has to do with my grandparents.",explained Apples.

"Oh I see.", said Ranger.

"What about you?",asked Apples.

"Well I'm not really much of a ranger. I'm more of a coward."said Ranger.

"You don't seem like a coward when you talk to me.",said Apples.

Ranger's face turned red to what he heard what Apples just said.

"Want me to show you the rest of our land?",asked Ranger.

That made Apples nervous because it was going to be just them without the adults looking after them.

This was her first friend and she deserved to have a little adventure with him.

She turned around. It still seemed like the adults were still talking.

She turned back to Ranger, "Yes, I would like to go on an adventure."

Ranger and Apples went on together.


	5. Chapter 5:Where Are The Kids?

It didn't took Sid and Brooke to realize that Apples and Ranger were missing.

That is because Manny,Diego and Shira were too busy talking.

"Uh guys...",said Sid a little worried about their reaction if they find out.

The mammoth and the two sabertooths were still too busy talking.

"Guys!",called out Sid as loudly as he could.

Nobody was paying attention to him. Sid found something else to get their attention. Brooke stepped in the way to look over at Sid,

"I'll handle this.",she said softly. as she reached into her pocket to get out a horn "Um Brooke where did you get that horn?", asked Sid.

Brooke looked at him with a smirk,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Sid." ,she said before she blew the horn that got everybody's attention.

"Hey everybody!",yelled out Brooke.

She started waving her hand side to side when everybody started looking at her.

"What is it Brooke?",asked Diego.

"The children are gone.", she revealed.

Manny's eyes widened in shock as he saw the tiny footprints that were behind Sid that leads into the forest.

"Oh no!",he shouted as he ran quickly as he could to make sure his granddaughter was alright.

Diego and Shira ran behind him to make sure their son was alright. This left Sid and Brooke to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6:In Trouble

Apples and Ranger went far into exploring the woods.

"So, you are related to Uncle Manny?",asked Ranger.

The conversation continued in detail.

"Mmmm-hm, that's right.. Manny's my grandfather and Peaches and Julian are my parents,my Mom is my grandfather's daughter.",explained Apples. That was her whole family tree.

"Oh nice! Uncle Manny told me once that he had a daughter.",said Ranger.

Apples nodded her head.

"That's my mother.", said Apples.

"You look, almost, like her.",said Ranger.

"Hehe..thank you.",giggled Apples.

This made Ranger blush.

"Her laughter is so cute", he thought.

They continued walking.The two of them started walking on a big log that lead them to the other side. Below them was a river! While trying to walk carefully, Apples almost slipped but hung on to a branch of the log.

Ranger had kept walking and hadn't noticed. Once he realized, he was in shock!

"Ranger help!",she shouted.

Ranger was shocked to what he is seeing. Apples, his very first friend, dangling for her life! "Don't worry! I'll get help!", shouted Ranger as he ran off in seek for help.


	7. Chapter 7:Apples Is In Danger

Meanwhile.. Somewhere In The Forest~

"Apples!",called out Manny.

He tried to blow his nose to see if he could hear if Apples was nearby.

"Ranger!", called out Diego.

He scattered throughout each area, in search for his son.

Until Sid shouted out, "Look over there!"

Pointing further into their direction,it was Ranger! He was running towards them.

"Ranger!",yelled Diego in relief.

He asked Manny,Sid,Shira and Brooke to follow him. They watched the father and son embrace. "Don't ever do that again! Ranger,what were you thinking?!? We were worried sick!", yelled Diego.

"I'm sorry.",answered Ranger.

"It's okay, son. We were worried about you! Besides, where's Apples?", asked Diego.

"Apples is in danger.",revealed Ranger.

"What!?",shouted Manny in disbelief.

He ran straight into the woods as fast as he could almost knocking over Diego.

"Come on Diego!",called out Manny. Diego and Shira looked at each other. Ranger was left by himself before following them to go rescue Apples.


	8. Chapter8:HoldOn!

Apples continued to hang on. She didn't know how long it took for Ranger to search for help, but, she still was not giving up on holding onto the branch. Then she heard snapping! It was the branch snapping in half, Apples screamed for dear life! She was pretty sure that if she screamed, somebody would come to the rescue!

She heard a mammoth noise blow..it was her Grandfather Manny!

"Hold on Apples!",yelled Manny.

He reached the log in time to save his granddaughter! He used his long nose to reach Apples quickly. Apples linked her nose to Manny's so he could guide her up. The log was hanging down,then ,fell into the river. The group took a sigh of relief that Apples was safe.

"Apples, I'm glad that your safe.",exclaimed Sid softly, making Apples smile.

"Thanks Sid.",said Apples.

Manny came over to give her a nice nuzzle.

"So...wanna continue the rest of the tour before your parents come back?",asked Manny.

"Yes!",said Apples.

"But you got a stay with me this time.",said Manny.

Then, he looked over at Ranger.

"You too, Ranger.",said Manny.

"Yeah I know.",scoffed Ranger.

The group walked off leaving the broken log behind.

The End


End file.
